A Trainer's Story Kanto
by KoNDo9
Summary: A boy walks the path of life through adventures to find out about his past and the life of his mother and lineage.
1. Chapter One Wherebit starts

A/N: This is my first story so any ideas like plots, character good or bad, anything is welcome even oc but they need a background. I would really appreciate it if you would like and give me things to improve on

Declaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it this is my own variation to the stories.

Chapter One: The Start

Half a century and two years had passed in Kanto, the tradition of receiving starters from the Pokémon lab, Gym Battles and League challenges were the same, but some things do change. Over the horizon something could be sensed although it shall be left alone for now.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

A hand then pushed the button on the alarm. Stirring awake from the noise, the boy sat in his bed rubbing his eyes. Looking to his bedside his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, quickly showering then getting in his clothes. The boy has tanned skin and his clothes consisted of a grey shirt, under an orange open short sleeved wind-breaker which was black on the sleeves and a silver bracelet on his left wrist, also a black fingerless glove on his hands. For his lower half he wore grey pants with bands at the ankles and blue sneakers.

The boys name is Ren Elliot Darin, he's fourteen and today he was going to receive his first Pokémon. He has a lazy attitude at times but can be serious when it counts, always having a carefree personality although serious when needed. Ren ruffled his snow white hair and ran down stairs to find breakfast being set down. The long white haired woman looked up and greeted her son, "Morning Ren, are you ready for your big day."

The boy just grinned, "I'm pumped, today is the day I become a Pokémon trainer!" the, to be trainer exclaimed, "I'm finally gonna explore Kanto although I can be lazy, in fact I think I decided to go on a journey because of look and Aria.

"It would be a good learning experience and a chance to see the world," a tear formed in her eye, "I think them moving from Unova and Hoenn was the best thing to happen.

This surprised Ren, "Ah… mom, why are you crying don't be sad I'll visit after the Indigo Plateau."

"It's not that," she said shaking her head, "I knew this day was coming, it has been said one day your child will leave on a journey, and I'm so sad and very happy."

Ren just smiled his green eyes gleaming, he glanced at the clock and hastily ate his food then ran out saying he would come by before he left. He ran as fast as he could, rushing towards the lab.

When he seemed to reach the lab, he couldn't stop himself and was about to crash into the door when suddenly it was opened by someone and he tripped and collapsed onto the floor. "Do you need help," a familiar gentle voice said to Ren.

Looked up and saw Daisy Timber, the Professor's assistant; Daisy has brown eyes and blue black hair and is currently wearing a lab coat, a simple blue shirt, a black skirt and open shoes. After she helped them out they were quickly shown to where everyone was waiting for them.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," the white haired teen said. In the room was Professor Acacia, Aria and Luke and someone he didn't know.

Professor Acacia was a man with light skin, auburn spiky hair that was tied in a small pony tail and was probably in his late thirties wearing a black shirt under his lab coat, tan pants and brown shoes.

Next to him was Luke Timber, he was a year older than Ren. His hair was spiky and went to the side but his was a light blue instead, Luke wore a camouflage shirt, slightly baggy khaki pants and black sneakers. Luke is one of Ren's best friends he has an impulsive attitude at times and always means well.

There was Aria who looked to be the same age as Ren. She was a girl with flowing silky dark purple hair that went down to her mid-back which was kept as two pony tails tied together forming a narrow oval and she had dark blue eyes. She wore a large white sun-hat and grey v-neck sleeveless top with a white sleeved v-neck shirt inside and dark close to red pink shorts and white tennis shoes. Another of his best friends, most of the time has a bubbly and joyous personality.

Next to Aria was girl who he didn't know. She had bright blue eyes and ash black hair. She wore a cyan tank top, a white skirt, black leggings and black shoes.

"What's wrong Frosty, your mommy didn't set your alarm for you," Luke joked.

"No, just woke up late."

"Sure?"

"Yes," He responded agitatedly.

"On a scale of 1 t-,"

"10!" Ren burst out

"Now stop it you two, it's time to receive your Pokémon," Timber then went to a box and handed to them each a rectangular device with a completely glass screen. "These are your Pokédex; use these to get information on Pokémon you have encountered. You can scan the moves, abilities, nature, types and all other things you need to know about your Pokémon."

Ren then turned his Pokédex on and a voice could be heard coming from it "Hello, this device is your Pokédex which you can use to scan Pokémon and see your location on the installed map. The Pokédex contains your Trainer information and ID."

These were the new Pokédexes; they looked at Professor Acacia to question him but replied them without need for questioning. "These are new Pokédexes we have we have made."

Professor Acacia then took a wooden box and opened it to reveal three Pokéballs. "Professor but there is four people here."

The much older man then held his chin pondering on what to do, "Hmm… the first three here get to choose first," Acacia said, Luke tried to reach for a Pokéball until his hand was swatted by Professor Acacia, "Luke manners, ladies first.

The girl gestured Aria to go first, "You go you arrived first."

Aria smiled, "Thanks, I won't take long I already know which one I want." Aria then picked the ball labeled Charmander from the slot and released it. She then let it out, when it materialized stood an orange skinned bipedal lizard with a cream underbelly.

"Hi Charmander I'm Aria your new trainer." Aria introduced.

"Char Charmander."

The black haired girl went up next a chose the one that said Bulbasaur. When it materialized it revealed a green Pokémon that stood on four with a large green bulb on its back and a heart pattern on its body. "Hey Bulbasaur, I'm Ginelle hope we have a good time.

"Char Charmander."

Luke picked Squirtle but didn't release it yet. "Seems like there isn't a Pokémon for you so what are you going to do." A smirk then grew on his face, "You need to get a Pokémon so I can kick your butt."

"If I get a Pokémon I'm gonna kick your butt around Kanto and back." Ren returned the look.

"Now Ren I think I may have something for you." The Professor looked at him for a bit then exited the room. Five minutes later he returned with three Pokéballs. Acacia Timber proceeded to enlarged the capsules and release three Pokémon.

The first was quadruped fox covered in yellow fur. Tufts of dark orange inside its ears and a white muzzle, it has slim legs and the tip of its tail is a dark orange

Second was a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes were yellow with black and white pupil. On its chest and back was a mane of what looked like bubbles and two small ones on its nose.

Last but not least was a bipedal Pokémon with a light brown front with dark brown arms. There was a green shell like object on its head and extended down to its tail, on the shell were four spikes.

"You might recognize these if you remember from the Pokémon School here," The Professor said.

The blonde girl answered, "Yes, these are the starters from Kalos."

"I was studying these from Professor Rosewood and since there aren't any more Pokémon I have decided to have Ren pick one."

"The Fire-Type is Fennekin, the Water-Type Froakie and the Grass-Type Chespin." The girl named Ginelle explained.

"Froakie, I choose you, I feel were gonna be partners." Ren pointed.

A smile grew on the frogs face, "Froakie Froa."

Ren the extended his fist and it met with Froakie's. Froakie then climbed onto Ren's head. The white haired young man then turned to the Professor, "Is Professor Rosewood gonna be okay with this."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and maybe you children should get going."

"Yeah," they all replied. Once outside the door Ren grinned at Luke.

"What's with the smile, Frosty?" Luke asked annoyingly.

"Luke I got Pokémon so let's battle." Ren replied annoyed at Luke's nickname for him, "And don't call me that."

The girl just giggled and Aria spoke up, "But it's cute." She said teasingly, Ren blushed a bit at the comment, "If you keep that up the snow is going to melt." She continued giggling.

His face then became a deeper shade of red so he quickly tried changing the subject, he then turned back to Luke, "Luke Timber, I challenge you to a battle."

"Bring it, let's see you try to kick my butt through Kanto and back," the boys then proceeded to the field out back and Luke sent out Squirtle, a blue turtle with a brown shell that stood on two legs that had a curved tail. Froakie then leapt off of Ren's head, he then scanned Froakie with his Pokédex before he put it away. "I'll be nice and let you have the first move Ren."

'I need to use this field to my advantage and make a decent plan,' Ren thought, "Froakie use Bubble." Froakie jumped and opened its mouth and released a flow of bubbles.

"Squirtle use Withdraw then Water Gun," The turtle retreated into its shell increasing its defense, but grunted a bit at the pain. It then came out then released a fast jet of water at the frog. With the jet nearing, Froakie jumped to the side without need for instruction but the turtle redirected its attack."

"Froakie dodge with Quick Attack into Pound," The bubble frog Pokémon dash quickly only leave silver streak and rammed into the turtle knocking it onto its back. Froakie vaulted into the air and landed on Squirtle's shell hitting Squirtle upside the head. "Nice work Froakie."

"Water Gun point blank," Luke shouted. Squirtle grunted blasting Froakie with a jet of water with no choice to take the attack since it couldn't dodge and was sent hurtling into a tree.

"Froakie use Quick Attack into the bushes," Froakie sped towards the lush bushes and trees concealing it leaving a silver trail.

'He could come from anywhere.' Luke thought and planned out his next move, "Concentrate, and watch the leaves for any movement if you see anything use Water Gun." Squirtle calmly observed its surroundings seeing no movement what so ever.

'Squirtles have a strong defense so they can take hits, that shell is a problem as well I can't deal enough damage with Squirtle playing Peek-a-boo.' Ren tried to conjure a stratagem. "Froakie use Bubble then Pound." The leaves in a tree started rustling and in exactly that moment Squirtle fired off a jet of water directly at the spot only to hit nothing but a tree.

The frog released bubble from its mouth still hidden in a different position and changed. This time it ran out from behind Luke. Squirtle blasted the bubbles with Water Gun. "Behind you," The bluenette shouted. Before it could even dodge or go back into its shell it turned only to be hit square in the face knocking it back.

"You can do it Ren, you got him now," Aria cheered.

"Tackle," Squirtle reacted quickly and tackled the frog Pokémon in the stomach making Froakie lurch over in pain.

"Now recover and use your Frubbles around the field." Froakie tossed the bubbles on its neck all over the field. When Squirtle turned around to look at the field it was surrounded by the white substance, "Quick Attack."

"Squirtle Withdraw," The turtle quickly withdrew its arms, legs and head into its shell increasing its defense and its shell taking the attack but being hurled back into the Frubbles its shell stuck to the ground. "That wasn't even an attack."

"Come on Luke find a way out," Aria cheered for him as well.

"Natural defense," the white haired trainer plainly said, "Froakie, with it vulnerable use Pound," The bubble frog then moved to Squirtle circling around its own sticky substance. The frog began beating its shell with it glowing palms, the cries of pain resounding from Squirtle could be heard.

'I'm stuck here and Squirtle doesn't know Rapid Spin.' Luke frowned.

"Wrap this up with Bubble into its shell," Froakie put its mouth by the holes and released bubbles into it. Squirtle was screaming with agony until it came out with swirly eyes signaling it had fainted

"Oh no, Squirtle get up," It was no use.

"Nice battle man." Ren walked over to him and they shook hands.

"Yeah don't expect a win next time we battle," Luke, returned Squirtle.

"Great battle you guys," The blonde trainer congratulated as she hung her arms over their shoulders, "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna get my stuff before heading out."

"Me too," Luke said. The group dispersed going to their homes to gather what they needed for the journey. When Ren arrived at home he still had Froakie on his shoulder.

"I'm home," Ren announce.

"Has it been a year already, time sure can fly when you're gone," Monica smiled.

"No, I just got back from the lab," the white hair boy said then took Froakie off his head, "Look, I got starter from Kalos because I was late, Aria got a Charmander and Luke got a Squirtle which Froakie kicked its but in battle."

Froakie raised its hands making a V-shape.

"Seems like your having an interesting start to your adventure and congratulation on winning your first battle. As congratulations take these." His mom gave him a Luxury ball, Heal ball, a Soothe Bell, some Sitrus and Oran berries from their garden, the newest version of the Xtransceiver and a blue rectangular stone that was on a silver chain as a necklace.

"What's this?" Ren questioned pointing at the odd stone.

"It's just something for you to take on your journey, a memento from me so keep it with you at all times." Monica smiled and embraced him in a great hug, "Stay safe, and don't forget to shower, always take good care of your Pokémon and have fun."

Returning the hug he grinned, "I will mom."

"I think you should head out now, go out there and win I'll cheer you on from here and keep in touch with the Xtransceiver."

"I will." He repeated.

Then the white haired teenager put the gem like stone inside his shirt. He left the house then went and stood by Route 1, 'My journey starts here, a long road, a challenge I'm going to conquer. Although I'm gonna need to think out my strategies and form a team I'll normally use.' His thoughts were interrupted and turned to see a blue-haired boy.

"Hey Ren why don't we go to Viridian together, we should probably wait for Aria." The Squirtle owning trainer suggested.

"Let us just go."

The two freaked out as someone snuck up behind them putting a hand on their shoulder, "So you were gonna leave without me," the blonde girl pouted.

"Nooo we weren't, we were going to wait for you in Viridian," Ren plainly spoke which in turn he received a punch to the shoulder. "Hey what was that for I was just joking, you didn't have to punch me although it didn't hurt." The white haired teen trailed as his steps became faster and he broke into a run, moving down the dusty road leaving Luke and Aria behind.

"Oh yeah if it didn't I'll give you something that will." She shouted into the distance as she chased down her friend holding down her sun hat.

"No thanks." He shouted back

"Hey don't leave me behind," The blue haired trainer called to the two.

Later in the day when the two had calmed down Luke, Ren and Aria travelled on the dusty dirt path that is Route 1 into a vast green clearing with the grass swaying in the wind, a large tree in the center, the leaves being blown by the air the large and small branches being supported by the large trunk. While in the clearing they came across many Pokémon the likes of Pidgey, Rattata and Spearow. Ren had Froakie battle all these Pokémon and it learnt Water Pulse, he also caught a rather large Pidgey which was close to about 2 feet tall and a normal one was 1 foot.

The little bird Pokémon was strong on its own and gave a really tough fight. Ren would have lost if Froakie hadn't used its Frubbles to keep it from flying.

Meanwhile Luke also did train while Aria was talking with her Charmander which she nicknamed Charla and her Minccino, Ren nicknamed his Froakie Kaeru and Luke named his Squirtle Blasty.

"Is that your Minccino from home?" Ren asked her, "Oh and I'm going to the stream to get some water."

"Knowing you, you won't be back for another half hour," Aria bluntly said.

"Whatever."

The white haired teen walked a distance away to the river and his Froakie was swimming happily in the gentle stream. He opened the silver canister and put it in the stream filling it with water then it slipped from his hands falling into the stream floating down to the bottom.

Ren tried reaching for it but couldn't quite get there, "Kaeru, could you get that for me."

"Froakie," it happily replied as it swam to get the canteen from the bottom and rose up quite quickly. When Froakie came up a shortly a shadow loomed over him so he spun around to see a girl with red-orange hair going past her shoulders a plain yellow v-neck shirt and black jeans she looked to be a year or two older than him.

"Hey nice Pokémon you have how about we battle one on one," the girl suggested, "Oh by the way my name is Cerulean Sanders.

'Eh I don't feel like it, but I'm not sure if she'll leave me alone," Ren thought though his laziness was outweighed by what could be gained for his Pokémon, "Ok let's do this Froakie come on out, I'm Ren Darin." The frog leapt from the stream with its Frubbles over its head like a hood.

"It's so cute," She proceeded to fish out a Dive Ball and tossed the capsule opening to reveal a Buizel, "Now let's see what you can do."

"Let's start this with Quick Attack," Ren hollered Kaeru dashed at Buizel moving at blinding speeds.

"Face it with Quick Attack," Buizel sped forward as it clashed with Kaeru. The impact from their clash sent them reeling back.

"Sonic Boom," Cerulean shouted the sea weasel's tail glowed silver as it spun around whipping its tail creating a crescent shaped shockwave of energy.

"Counter it with Water Pulse," Kaeru brought its hands close together and charged the space with water as an orb formed increasing in size. The frog Pokémon hurled it from its hands with the orb colliding with the shock wave causing an explosion. "You're good." Ren complemented as he shielded his face from being pelted by water.

Wiping water from her face the orange headed girl responded, "Not bad yourself."

Back by the tree Aria saw an explosion. Near the blast she saw a white headed person and only assumed it to be Ren. She got curious of what was happening or how the battle is going. Minccino climbed onto Aria's shoulder while she held Charla in her arms, she walked over to the stream and watched the two battle ferociously.

"Buizel Aqua Jet," the red head commanded. Buizel surrounded itself in water shooting itself towards Kaeru. With no time to dodge the frog crossed its arms in front of itself and inflated the bubbles it had pulled over its head and around its neck taking the brunt of the impact. Although it had helped shield itself from more damage Kaeru was on his last legs.

The Froakie began to glow blue and Froakie seemed to be on a second wind, "Alright Torrent, Froakie Bubble." The frog inhaled deeply and sent forth a wave of bubbles at the opposing Buizel.

Aria cheered Ren and his Froakie from the side, "Come on Ren."

"Charmander Char."

"Ccino Minccino."

"Use Aqua Jet to dodge upwards," Buizel masked itself in water and propelled itself into the air avoiding the wave of bubbles. It then shot forward at Froakie still shrouded in water moving like a bullet.

"Water Pulse full power KAERU," Kaeru mustered up the last of its strength into a massive sphere of water, with no time to launch it because of Buizel's velocity the frog thrust its arm forward with the orb in hand.

The sphere of water met with Buizel's cloak of water causing yet another explosion which erupted into mist. They stood impatiently waiting for the vapor to clear. When the gas liquid dispersed it was obvious of the winner the orange weasel stood a small distance away from the frog panting heavily from exhaustion. On the ground Froakie could be seen with swirly eyes clearly knocked out.

Ren swiftly moved through the wet patches of grass the water splashing all around his feet, he fell onto his knees along with scooping up his starter in his arms and softly spoke gently to him, "Hey buddy how you doing."

"Froa."

"Don't worry about it Kaeru you did great," The white haired trainer spoke sadly, "Let's move on from this we'll get stronger, we win some we lose some."

Aria and Cerulean walked over to him. The blonde girl placed a hand on his shoulder to at least attempt to make him feel better, "You will do fine next time you won't always win plus she's most likely a more experienced trainer and you've become better yourself." She gently spoke to him.

"Thanks Arianna that makes me feel better," Ren smiled at Aria and quickly getting up to his feet.

"That was a good battle." Cerulean walked over in front of him and outstretched her hand which Ren gladly shook.

"Thanks Cerulean." The three of them headed to where Arianna had been resting. Ren immediately went to his back and took out a potion and some Oran berries. He sprayed the potion on the frog wounds which he got a hiss in return and then fed Kaeru some Oran berries.

"Kie," Froakie shouted as it leapt up revitalized.

"Hahaha your feeling better now huh," Ren smiled as he sat down, "After a battle like that we'll just relax until Luke comes back." The white haired boy lay down and rested his head on one of the large roots near the tree trunk with Kaeru on his chest rising and falling with each breath its trainer took.

Twenty minutes later Luke returned from his training session to see Ren napping contently with his Froakie.

"We should probably get to Viridian City before it gets too dark." Cerulean suggested.

"Yeah… wait who you are?" Luke inquired.

"Oh I'm Cerulean."

Aria glanced at Ren, "We should wake him up."

A glint flashed in Luke's eye as he released Blasty and pointed to his best friend, "Water Gun." The turtle opened its mouth and let loose a jet of water into Ren's face. When Blasty stopped they were surprised to see he didn't even respond.

The sleeping boy then murmured something, "Five more minutes."

"You got to be kidding me," The red head said surprised.

"Minccino ccino Min," Minccino jumped off of Aria's shoulder and went by Ren's face. It spun around and wacked its tail into his face and a resounding smack could be heard.

He suddenly sat up throwing Kaeru of his chest in surprised and yelled, "OWW," he rubbed his throbbing cheek and turned to see Minccino standing there with an innocent smile, "Not again Minccino."

"It was your fault it used Wake-up slap on you," The blonde calmly said and giggled a little, "Besides the reaction is amusing."

Ren glared at the girl, "I hate you sometimes."

"Aw do you."

"YES!"

"Come on guys let's go before it gets dark it five o'clock." The blue haired young man said as he looked at his Xtransceiver.

The group gathered their belongings and set out to Viridian City. The journey took half an hour without any hitches and also because it was nearing the start of rainfall. The set of two boys and girls decided to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night.

This is the first chapter and I hope you like it.

Next up is: Rewind or Fast-forward?

Please RR

Constructive criticism is welcome flames shall be doused by Froakie, Squirtle and Buizel also you shall be hit in the face by a triple water pulse.


	2. Chapter Two Rewind or Fast forward

I'm back with another chapter of A Trainer's Story enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Two: Rewind or Fast-forward?

-Ren-

I was sleeping peacefully in the comfortable bed of the Pokémon Center. The rays of the sun peeked through the curtains shining throughout the room. Trying to shield myself from the light I enclosed myself under the covers .I could hear the running water of the shower and a faint hum coming from in there and tried to ignore it and get back to sleep. The sound of the water stopped and the door opened with Luke coming out of the bathroom half dressed.

"Wake up," he said to me.

"It's too early," I replied trying to get back to my slumber.

"Its eight-fifteen breakfast is gonna start in another fifteen minutes."

Answering back with a yawn I made myself more comfortable "Let me sleep will it kill ya to give me five minutes."

Then an idea popped in Luke's head, "If you don't get up I'll go get Minccino." And with that I shot out of bed now wide awake from the threat. "If I had known that would work I would have used it all these years." He chuckled.

"I am taking a shower I'll be down soon." With that I used ten minutes to shower and the five to get dressed. I put on my usual clothes and casually went down stairs to the Cafeteria passing by a few people on the way. Once I got in the eating area I picked my food and spotted the table my friends were sitting at.

Placing my food down, I greeted the girls, "Morning Aria, Cerulean."

"Morning Ren," They both greeted back. I released Kaeru and the unusually large Pidgey I named Storm whom I got two bowls for and filled each with Water Type food and Flying Type food respectively. I continued to sit down and began eating my own meal. Looking around our table I saw our Pokémon Charla, Minccino, Buizel, Quagsire obviously Cerulean's, Blasty, Spearow Luke's probably and my Pokémon.

"So Cerulean do you only train Water-Type Pokémon." Aria asked the red head.

"Yeah I do," she replied, "I have the same dream as my grandma, to be the best Water-Type Pokémon Master ever and to become an Aquamarine Researcher that's why I specialize in Water-Types."

"That's interesting." I said intrigued.

"So what do you guys want to do," she in turn asked.

I answered first, "I want to be the Pokemon Researcher and learn more about this regions legends and myths."

"With your attitude you won't get far," the purplette scoffed.

"OK so what do you want to do," I retorted.

"I'm not sure I've always thought being a Pokémon Psychologist would be nice," Aria explained, "I've always liked learning about Pokémon and teaching about them would be interesting."

The last person was Luke, "I want to be a Pokémon Photographer, which is why I took so long to come back."

"Or maybe you have the same sense of time like Ren; I swear you two are so alike." Arianna sighed.

"What you all want to do is interesting."

"Hey Ren are you going to challenge the Gym here," Aria asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"Nah I'm passing this one for now," he simply said and before anyone could ask he answered, "I'm not taking this Gym because one, it is the strongest Pokémon Gym in Kanto and two, I've only got two Pokémon, Kaeru a Water Type and Storm a Normal-Flying Type and in this case is not helpful because this is an Ice Type Gym." Unknown to us a man wearing a large black trench coat, a hat and sun glasses over heard the small conversation and smiled to himself and walked away.

"Nicely thought through most trainers I see usually run to his Gym especially beginners," Cerulean began, "And if you run in there he gives no mercy."

"Thanks for the info and how about we head out soon." I suggested while I took my plate as well as my Pokémon's bowls. We all cleared the table and went to my room to gather my gear. While in my room I decided to call my mom, selecting my mom's name I waited as my Xtransceiver rang until someone picked up on the other side.

"Oh hey Ren how are you." My mom asked.

"I'm fine I'm in Viridian City, we got here yesterday but I forgot to call." Kaeru jumped in front of my face and waved to my mom.

"Oh hi Froakie, Ren have you caught any other Pokémon."

"I got a Pidgey."

"Oh look at you, my young boy all grown up, you're just like your father and grand-father although it seems like yesterday I was changing your diaper."

My face started heating up and I blushed in embarrassment, "Mom."

"Oh oops, I forgot about the pot on the stove, I'll talk to you another time okay sweetie." With that the other side was cut. I then decided to call Professor Acacia so I selected his name. After a while the Professor picked up.

"Oh hello Ren my boy how are you." The Professor asked.

"I'm fine Professor by the way I found this unusually large Pidgey." I said as I switched the camera to Storm. The Professor examined Storm for a while.

"This Pidgey has gigantism, a rare syndrome in Pokémon and even rarer in humans," the Professor started explaining, "A Pokémon with gigantism has an unusually large size which could be found in one in a thousand Pokémon."

"I see thanks Professor."

"No problem Ren, call me anytime if you need something on Pokémon, now I need to get back to work." Professor Acacia then hung up. Just as he hung up Luke walked into the room to get his stuff as well.

"Let's go." Luke said. I returned Storm and Kaeru jumped onto my head making himself comfortable. I walked down stairs with Luke the girls already in the lobby. Once we were done we restocked on items by the Pokémart, such as healing items and food.

We trailed down the path towards Viridian Forest admiring the building of Viridian City. The gentle breeze rushing through my hair, the small modern City and the buzzing of life as people paced in all directions. We came to the entrance of the forest and we decided to go straight in.

As we trekked under the dense forest canopy I came across an Oddish and thought to capture it so the others decided stop and watch while Luke took pictures of Pokémon around the area. "Storm I choose you." I yelled as I released my Pidgey from its Pokéball. The wild Oddish released yellow particles from its body towards my Pokémon. "Storm use Gust."

My Pidgey began flapping its wings making a current of wind that blew the Stun Spore back towards Oddish although the spores had no effect.

"Now use Sand-Attack then Quick Attack." I commanded. Storm then kicked up sand into the wild Oddish's eyes blinding it and rocketed towards it leaving behind a silver trail, slamming its head into the Oddish.

The Oddish began to glow green as did Pidgey. What I noticed was that glowing spheres floated from Storm's body and when they came in contact with the Pokémon some of Oddish's wounds healed up.

My Pidgey began to glow white as it began to grow in size and grew a short mane, Storm had evolved into Pidgeotto the size of a Pidgeot.

"Nice Storm you evolved into Pidgeotto," I congratulated my Pokémon. Storm's wings began to glow and it made a beeline for Oddish and slammed its wings into it knocking it out. "Nice you learnt a new move."

"GO Pokéball," I shouted as I threw the capsule at the weed Pokémon.

1…2…3… the Pokéball dinged signifying capture. I went to retrieve my newly captured Pokémon.

"Alright," After I completed my battle we continued through the forest trying to keep the general direction of the way through. Along the way Aria caught an Oddish with the battle ending fairly quickly because of Charla.

Luke caught an Aipom as well as a Nidoran while still taking photos of surrounding Pokémon. As we got deeper in the forest we started noticing something was wrong in the distance there was an unusually large overgrowth of giant thick thorns. Luke released his Aipom.

"Aipom which way do we go to get out," Aipom used the hand on its tail to pointing at the thorns, "So we have to get through the thorns huh."

The group suddenly heard a loud shrilling shriek that resounded through the entirety of Viridian Forest and soon following the shriek was a bright circular wall of energy coming from the center of the thorns expanding out and passing through the group.

"What was that," Cerulean asked

"Aipom," it cried as it turned back towards the thorns.

"Froakie Froa," Kaeru cried out as well.

"Char Charmander," Charla also cried out.

Suddenly the three Pokémon ran and squeezed through the gaps between the thick bulky thorns. The trainers quickly tried to reach for their Pokémon but failed as they reacted too slowly.

"Kaeru/Charla/Aipom," three out of the four called out to their Pokémon.

"Where are you going," Aria shouted. The four of us stood there in shock and wonder of what to do. We trailed around the large vines looking for a way to get through the thick obstruction. A bright look appeared on Cerulean's face as she smacked her forehead with her palm. She stopped in her tracks and we did as well.

"What is it," Luke asked.

The red head grabbed a Pokéball from a belt and hurled it, "Armaldo time to help out." The armored and plated Pokémon revealed itself from the bright light.

"Armaldo," it cried. Light bulbs lit up in all our heads at the realization of the idea.

"Use Slash," the armor plated Pokémon hacked away the thick vines with its scythes clearing out a path for us. We followed Armaldo deeper in the thicket of vines, the deeper we went the thicker they got. Armaldo kept moving forward but began to slow down as it was getting tired, its slashes getting weaker and slower.

Cerulean told Armaldo to take a rest. Every one sat down except for me I was worried about my Pokémon like the others, but I just couldn't sit down. I shouted on top of my lungs, "KAERU, EVERYONE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I stood there and my only answer was silence.

Turning my head I saw a hand on my shoulder then I saw Aria's face, upset as well, "You need to calm down, all our Pokémon ran off but we need to stay calm." I just starred at her and I felt myself calm down a bit.

"Ok,"

"We need to keep going north which is where they ran off to," Luke explained.

"Armaldo you rest enough to continue?" Her response was a cry from the Armored Pokémon, "So start again with sla-." Unfortunately she was interrupted by tremors below our feet. We panicked a bit unsure of what to do nowhere to hide. Enormous vines larger than any we had seen sprouted rather quickly from the ground and flung us into the air to separate parts of Viridian Forest.

We were hurled a few feet over the trees and when we began our descent the branches broke our fall. Though branches were there to help soften the fall it still hurt like hell. Lying on the ground I groaned in agony as I slowly stood up. I surveyed my surroundings and spotted sandy purplette hair by a bush strewn all over the ground.

As fast as I could I ran to the bush and found it to be my friend and she was clutching her leg in pain. "What's wrong what happened to your leg?" I reached for her leg and as soon as I touched her ankle she shrieked in pain.

"I think I fractured my leg on the branches and on the impact of the fall." She hissed.

"Come on, try to get up I'll help you up," Aria moved into a sitting position and outstretched a hand; I took her hand in mine and pulled her up although her momentum caused to come forward and I caught her in an embrace. I put her arm over my shoulder and I looked around at my surroundings.

"How do we know which way our Pokémon went?" she asked. I didn't know so I closed my eyes and thought until suddenly a light bulb lit in my head. I grabbed a Pokémon and threw it and out came Storm.

"Can you fly up and tell us which way is north," My Pokémon nodded and soared up closing her eyes and feeling the wind. Storm called from above pointing in a direction with her beak before descending. "Thanks Storm, now we need to find a way through these thorns.

"Otto Pidgeot," Storm wing glowed white and she gave one strong flap of her wings and white saw blade creations of air shot forward cleanly slicing through a large portion of the thick blockage.

"Nice, looks like when Storm evolved she learned Air Cutter as well," Aria said, "Let's move on." We continued going on towards the center of the Forest but we pause for a while as another wave of green energy radiated through the forest. The girl I was supporting asked "What is that?"

I looked at her and replied, "I wish I knew." That's when I notice my Pidgeotto began shredding down the overgrowth at much quicker rate. "But whatever it is, it's drawing in our Pokémon to the centre of the forest."

The two of them trailed behind Storm with the bird Pokémon taking breaks as she needed rest from breaking down the foliage. After what felt like days they had reached the center of the thicket and there were their Pokémon and nearly the exact same moment an Armaldo into the large clearing. Their Pokémon were running around gathering all sorts of different berries no even acknowledging their trainers presence.

"I wonder what they're doing," Cerulean inquired, "And Aria what happened to you."

"I think I fractured my leg after the fall."

"Look, in the middle of the clearing it looks like there's an injured Pokémon.

Indeed, in the middle of the clearing there was a small Pokémon that was glowing green next to it was a gold and black Pokémon with a 4 pointed star on the end of its tail. They moved closer to inspect and to their shock was a Celebi. The Pokémon turned around and the trainers noticed it was a Shinx but a shiny one at that fact. When the little Pokémon noticed these people its fur began to glow blue and 3 blue spheres formed in the air above its torso.

As it was about to unleash its attack Kaeru leapt in front of it forcing the attack to stop and fizzle out of existence.

"Froakie, Froakie Froa,"

"Shin, Shinx shin inx,"

"Froa," Although they couldn't understand what they were saying it didn't seem like this Shinx trusted people. The other Pokémon had returned with the berries and slowly fed them to the Celebi.

Cerulean knelt next to the Celebi and felt the grass legends for head, before worrying, "Celebi's fever is abnormally high and we need to do something high, Dewgong come out." The sea lion Pokémon appeared. Cerulean quickly grabbed a towel from her bag and had Dewgong wet the cloth before cooling it. She placed it on Celebi's forehead and crushed up the tomato berries she could reach for then proceeded to feed the crush berry to Celebi. I set Aria down before I proceeded to join the rest the others in gathering berries. Shinx kept a wary eye on us all trying to be as close to Celebi as possible.

We waited for half an hour with the water from the towel being changed nearly every 3 minutes. After the half hour had gone by, with Celebi in a better state this allowing us to calm down bit. "It's going to be okay." The red head said to us.

We heard growling near us and it was the different coloured Shinx. The Pokémon was bared is fangs at us as an icy coating and surrounded them. The Shinx used its tail to point out of the forest. I tried to calm the Shinx, "Easy there we just want to help, look we already help Celebi be better." I moved closer to Shinx its fur glowing. Bending I held my palm out to show I was friendly, but instead I got two freezing fangs that dug into my skin.

Kaeru moved quickly and hit the Flash Pokémon in the side with its glowing palms forcing it to let go. Both the Shinx and I yelped in pain for two different reasons. The good side no blood, the bad my hand encased in a layer of ice. My friend quickly ran by my side.

"Charla come quick," Charla ran over to me and began warming my hand with her tail flame.

"Aspear Berries," Cerulean said before Storm came with a couple of them, "Eat this." I did as I was told and took bites out of the fruit and the water type trainer crushed the other berry and spread the paste over my hand. I began to have some feeling return to my hand.

I heard more growling and Kaeru's shouts, it was angry for the Shinx biting me. Kaeru hit the shiny Shinx in the head with pound causing Shinx to retaliate by using Bite catching Kaeru's arm with its jaws. In return, the frog unleashed a Bubble attack forcing the flash Pokémon to release my Pokémon.

I felt like I had to intervene, "Kaeru stop!" My starter looked at me before disengaging. The Shinx however was still pissed and continued the attack until a loud cry of pain was heard, it wasn't from the battling Pokémon no it was…Celebi.

"BRRIIIII!" The green legend rose up into the air a dark green aura coating its body. The two Pokémon stopped fighting and watched the time Pokémon. The most distinct feature was that its blue eyes and the blue tips of its antennae had turned a blackish-purple. Releasing another shout of pain Celebi's cloak began to expand and wash over us and the whole forest, a sense of fear from the radiating aura from the Celebi.

"Celebi what's wrong?" Aria shouted out to the pained Pokémon, the time travelling creature writhing in agony. It stopped completely moving, floating still in the air before snapping its head to stare at us with an expression of anger.

The ground beneath began to tremble as giant vines sprouted from the ground grabbing every living creature in sight, I saw my friend being taken by the vines and I could only watch before being taken as well.

We all tried to break free but alas awe failed, even our Pokémon tried only to reach the same results. Charla's flames weren't strong enough; Storm couldn't cut through these without her wings, every time Dewgong tried to free one of the other by freezing the vines a different one would intercept.

The vines began to squeeze tighter not allowing us to breathe properly; the world began to fade before I thought today we were going to die just as we started our journey…

The ends if you liked it please favorite and like constructive criticism is always welcome but flames will be doused by Cerulean's team of water types. Tell me if you enjoyed and what you would like to see in the story. Until next time what will be made of our friend you'll see in the next chapter.

Next time: Pewter and the lunar visitors of Mt. Moon


End file.
